


The Bad Batch and The Phoenix

by The_Lamb_And_The_Wolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Writing, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Guns, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knives, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lamb_And_The_Wolffe/pseuds/The_Lamb_And_The_Wolffe
Summary: The bad batch is called to courscant to pick up a new team member but the new team member wasnt informed, this is the first feild op that shes been on in a while for reasons that shall be revealed at later dates, actually alot of things will be revealed at later dates. Also possible out of character sorry!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Crime Lords really shouldn't be dentists

**Author's Note:**

> The fight scene i do not own as it is pretty much a play by play from the black widow interrogation scene fight from the avengers I do own the Female character Leonora though (almost no one knows her name in the story btw and those that do dont use it in earshot of others)  
> for some reason some tags wont load so just know that this fic contains torture,blood,violence and a few other things again this fic will not let me tag everything so read at own risk

Everything was going as planned, you certainly wouldn’t think it considering that she was strapped to a chair in an abandoned warehouse in the lower levels of coruscant, Leonora looked down at her chest and saw that the tight dress was soaked with blood and water.  
“Grab her” a voice commanded and Leonora's head was forced up and her eyes met those of a very angry crime lord, Leo huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“You breathe too much” the leader snapped and gestured to the thugs that held her. A towel was held against her face forcing her head back slightly and the thugs started pouring water onto it, Leonora started to gasp sucking the fabric of the towel into her mouth and she started to wring the water out onto her tongue, the towel was quickly ripped away  
“Nothing like a little waterboarding to start ones day huh gentlemen?” Leonora shook her hair out of her face and smirked at the leader whose face had gotten significantly more red than the last time she had seen it.  
“Enough!” he roared spittle flying from his mouth as he stormed over  
“You will tell us what we want to know little one” he snarled grabbing Leonora's chin and holding his other hand out , A pair of pliers was placed into his outstretched palm  
“But at this rate you might have to write it down” with a grim smile on the crime lord's face he started to try to force Leonora's mouth open. A beep resounded throughout the warehouse.  
“AARGH” the pliers went flying across the room before clattering to a stop under a table, The crime lord stomped over to the table of torture instruments and snatched up the com-link that had interrupted his unwanted dental work  
“ What do you want?” he snarled into the com-link  
“Put the woman on the line” a voice sounded from the com-link  
“Why would I do that?” the man snarled reaching for a new pair of pliers  
“Because I’ve got several rocket launchers aimed at your position, if you try and run the place goes down before you can make the stairs” A thug quickly confirms that they were all surrounded. The crime lord begrudgingly stalks over to her and shoves the com-link at Leonora, she quickly pins in between her shoulder and head  
“Hello?” she says  
“We need you to come in” It’s Commander Cody on the com  
“Are you kidding me I’m working I-” She starts  
“This is more important” Cody cuts in  
“ As I was saying I’m working I’m not going to leave work to go to work that sounds quite counter productive” Leonora said with a grim line of indifference on her face  
“We need you at the base now” Cody said with a tone that signalled he was not in the mood for this crap  
“If time is of the essence you should know me enough to call ahead,I am in the middle of an interrogation right now and this moron has almost given me everything and he would've if you didn't interrupt-” Leonora whisper shouts into the com-link  
“ I didn't give her anything?” the crime lord looks at his thugs and they shook their heads and all looked at Leonora, she stuck out her tongue and returned to her conversation with Cody  
“ Look you really can’t pull me out of this right now”  
“You’ve been assigned to a field op” Cody stated, this gave Leonora pause  
“Actually getting to fight instead of quiet sleuthing jobs?” Leonora questioned with hope in her voice  
“More than likely” Cody’s voice came from the com-link  
“ Let me put you on hold” Leonora said with a smile gesturing for the com-link to be taken back as the crime lord grabbed the device She kicked him in the shin causing his leg to give out with a resounding crunch, her head connected with his to knock him down fully as she stood up in the chair one of the thugs ran at her but got his legs taken out with the chair legs his head hit the ground and his nose crunched loudly

Cody held his vambrace up and listened while wincing at every crack and crunch that came through his com-link. The rest of the com centre gawped at the sounds coming out of Commander Cody's com-link and looked at each other with questioning looks.

A Hammer came out of nowhere and clocked Leonora right in the chest, with a grunt she swung around and slammed the chair down crushing the hammer wielding thug’s toes. A resounding clang filled the warehouse as the hammer clanged as it hit the ground, Standing up and touching the ground in front of her Leonora donkey kicked the air forcing the chair-legs to crash into the thugs jaw, dropping into a low stance Leonora rolled over onto her knees and braced her hands on the ground as she kicked her legs over and crashed into another thug effectively knocking him out, Leonora stood up before popping a manu onto the hard ferrocrete breaking the chair she was bound to, gripping the splintered arms of the chair like batons she wiggled out of the ropes which had bound her to the chair and stood up raising the makeshift batons high she was enveloped in a vicious bear-hug from behind and was lifted up as she weighed no more than a small bag of grain. Slamming the chair arms down into the thugs gut proved useless so as another thug ran at her she used the brute holding her as a backboard and rabbit kicked the guy in front of her into a crate, the force of the kick forced the thug holding her onto the ground and as his grip loosened Leonora slipped out of his grip and cartwheeled to the guy she sent into the crate and brought her foot down on the guys head sending him into the floor. The thug that had bear hugged her was on his feet again and looked seriously pissed, Leonora ran at him and put her arms around her neck as she kicked her feet up and around him swinging herself over his back before landing on his thigh pressing into the back of his knee with the heel of her foot the guy collapsed onto the ground and Leonora smashed his head on to the ground knocking him out before roundhouse kicking the last thug into a stack of boards causing them to collapse with a crash. Leonora dusted herself off before picking up the com-link that had landed on the ground beside the crime lord raising it to her head she ran a hand through her hair “ And I'm back” Leonora panted tearing the force suppression collar off of her neck and throwing it somewhere behind her as she started to lace up her gladiator style stilettos “You really should of called ahead you know how I hate it when I’m told things at the very last minute” Leonora rambled quickly moving onto the second shoe having completed the first one “As you once said to me ‘Calm your tits’ and while you hate it you always make it work” Cody chuckled, With a groan Leonora grumbled back“Calm my tits? I got hit in the chest with a hammer a couple of minutes ago so it pains me to inform you of this but my tits will not be calm for a while Commander” Without missing a beat Cody replied in a deadpan tone “ I am terribly sorry that your tits were forcibly introduced to another item of workshop equipment” “ Wait a minute another?” could be faintly heard from the com-link. Finishing tying up her shoes Leonora let out a bark of laughter “Touche commander Touche” Stretching as she walked Leonora continued “ So you need me at base right? Can I hitch a ride with the rocket launching guys out front?” Cody chuckled “Yes they know you’re coming I suggest not going out their without a weapon though you could run into some more undesirables” reaching the table where the com-link had been Leonora let out a breath as she connected the com-link to a earpiece and slipped the com-link into a secret seam of the dress she wore “ You still with me Commander? I got a earpiece and I'm about to exit the building” Leonora sighed pulling a vibroblade from her bra “ Yes i'm still here I’ll talk to you on the way” Cody's voice came through the earpiece “this place is condemned right?” Bracing her legs before running for the window facing the street “ Yes… Why?” Cody's voice questioned warily “ Oh no reason” Leonora simpered as she jumped through the window.


	2. Is she out of her mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad batch have no freaking idea what is going on this chapter is from their perspective as the watch Leonora make her way back to base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at the same time as the first chapter so forgive me if the lack of sleep shows uh Leonora has injury's so watch out for that and she does some questionable actions that i wouldn't recommend again i only own the oc Leonora and some of the plot

“Oh no reason” The woman's voice simpered before a loud crashing resounded from the comlink that the commander held “ Holy kriff did you run through a wall?!” Commander Cody asked looking dumbfounded by what he had just heard “ A window actually Commander”  
Crosshair smirked as he chewed on a toothpick, Sergeant Hunter clapped a wide eyed Tech on the shoulder before Wrecker chuckled “ I like her” Wrecker grinned dopily “ Trust the demolitions expert to like the person that just ran through a window” Crosshair said rolling his eyes. The woman walked into view of the rocket troopers HUDs which were being displayed on the various screens throughout the com centre. She was shaking herself letting transparisteel shards hit the ground as she twirled a vibroblade in her right hand  
“ We have a visual on you but you don’t look so good you think you can make it back?” The commander said with a concerned tone looking at the screens with furrowed brows. The batchers were all looking at the woman on the screen. Her black bodycon dress had what looked like blood stains all over it and her visible skin had an array of marks on it from bruises to cuts. “ I’m fine commander” she said walking over to the troopers waiting for her “It’s nothing I haven’t handled before” the troopers gestured for the woman to come with them with their voices coming through at an inaudible volume on the commanders comlink. As the troopers turned to leave for the transport that was undoubtedly waiting for them further down the dank street the woman hopped to the front of the pack holding the vibroblade by her side as they traversed the minefield of debris and other junk as the bad batch turned their attention to Commander Cody “ When you get here get into one of your battle outfits they are more practical than what you are wearing currently” the Commander said frowning at the low back and back slit in the back of the dress “ Assuming that I’ve been assigned to a jedi if this is about first impressions they all have their first impressions of me set in stone and most of them trust me about as far as they can throw me” The woman said throwing her hair over her shoulders.  
“ No Jedi” The commander soothed  
“it's a small squad” he added as the transport came into view  
“ Can I know the name of this squad?” the woman asked, jumping onto the gunship as the rest of the troopers filed in. “ I’ll do introductions when you get here” The commander answered “ Remember battle dress before you come to the comm room” he added “ I’ll see you soon then commander” The woman said as the gunship lifted off and started to ascend towards the GAR base the call disconnected. The commander walked over to the batch  
“ Well what do you think?” he asked the whole group as Hunter and Crosshair locked eyes Tech jumped in  
“ Well even with the limited visibility of the fight against the mobsters from what I saw she is a capable fighter” Tech mused  
“She ran through a window!” Wrecked declared, the whole group looked at him waiting for him to elaborate  
“Just felt like it needed to be said” Wrecker grumbled  
“Well can you blame her?” Cody asked “The bottom floor of that place is all jumbled with junk all over the ground and she was wearing heels” Cody continued “I'm honestly surprised that she didn’t trip over something in the street”  
“We don't know if she completed the mission” Hunter said ,Crosshair nodded  
“ I’d say that she probably did” Cody said looking back at the screens  
“And she’s going to do something stupid” Cody said as the woman climbed onto the roof of the gunship. Cody reconnected the call between him and the woman “You aren’t gonna jump are you?” the commander jokingly asked “ That's exactly what I’m going to do” The woman replied. Hunter's nostrils flared as he exchanged looks with his team; she isn’t crazy... is she? Is she seriously gonna jump?  
“I aint sending anyone to scrape you off the ground so don't” The commander sighed dejectedly  
“You've already made up your mind haven't you?” he dejectedly asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Yup!” the woman called pulling a camera out of her dress. She attached it to the earpiece  
“ I’m assuming that you still need a visual?” She asked  
“That would be wonderful” he replied pulling the comm away from him to tell one of the technicians to put the connection on the main screen “As I said I’m not sending anyone to scrape you off the ground so don’t kriff this up” he mumbled as the feed was bought centre stage. Sliding over the cockpits window she hung off the nose of the gunship “When have i ever kriffed this up Commander?” she questioned “Actually don't answer that” she said as she launched herself back on top of the gunships and ran along the top of it as she reached the tail of the gunship she kicked her feet up going head first as she dropped. Heavy breathing could be heard over the comm as she dropped, some of the comm technicians looked on slack jawed as she plummeted towards certain death. The woman grabbed a rope hanging from the gunship that she must have attached while they were busy talking to the commander, and she swung away from the gunship onto the pipe system on the upper level of coruscant that the base was located on. As the woman ran she whooped and hollered running towards the base as the gunship followed her.


	3. Preparations and Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonora reaches the base and after a shower gets into full battledress as ordered to meet her new squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Leonoras past she worked shadow-ops but was mostly used in regular campaigns before quiet seduction sleuthing type missions became her regular mission. That is why her outfit is so monochromatic as it does well to be camouflaged on stealth missions.Also Leonora has some piercings! 
> 
> There are brief descriptions of blood and injuries as they are taken care of but still be warned.
> 
> WARNINGS : brief descriptions of injuries,Blood,Nipple rings  
> Let me know if i have missed anything
> 
> Also I'm posting this on the day i posted the first chapter so if their is something glaringly wrong I'm sorry

The gunship peeled off as Leonora ran along the catwalks, Pyro gave her a lazy salute as the gunship continued its journey to the hanger, She swiveled around to keep eye contact still running Leonora returned the salute with a smile, turning back around she slid under a low bearing pipe almost slamming into the ladder that would take her up to the same level as the base. Knowing that the stilettos were as useless as tits on a bull for climbing a ladder, Leonora put all of her weight on her arms and quickly scaled the ladder, scrambling to her feet on the solid ground she approached the base. Running her fingers through her grime coated hair Leonora sighed as her hands came back streaked with grime and who knows what else. Wiping her hands on the padded dress Leonora huffed hastening her pace more eager than ever for a shower. Reaching the entrance of the base she keyed in the code to open the blast doors and she slunk in the stilettos that she wore clicking loudly as she made her way back to her quarters.

The first thing that Leonora noticed as she keyed in the passcode to her quarters was the distinct lack of foot traffic, but upon inspection of the chrono in her room she realised that it was 0245 hours standard coruscant time, Leonora hadn't noticed how long her last mission took but given that she was knocked out for a good portion of it she conceded to herself that it was understandable.  
Quickly shucking off her shoes and the absurd dress Leonora headed for the refresher shimmying out of her undergarments as she went the slinky black things dropped to the ground as she kicked the things in disgust. Mission clothes always sucked in some way,shape or form.  
Leonora removed her nipple rings detaching the tracking bead from one of the piercings before moving to stand under the shower head. She turned on the water resisting the edge to cringe away as the water beat down on her injuries. Ignoring the pain Leonora massaged soap into her hair watching as the water turned a horrid shade of maroon as blood mixed with the grime in her hair after a couple of minutes the water went clear as she got the last of the horrid concoction out of her hair. Allowing herself a small moment of satisfaction about her triumph over the horrid goop Leonora quickly took inventory of her injuries noting the number of bruises and cuts with disinterest Leonora let herself pause at a mild burn on her inner thigh. It wasn’t a bad burn but it was interesting to remember how she had earned it, A certain tipsy crime lord had spilled a flaming shot on her and in her haste to put out the fire before any serious damage was done she had revealed her thigh blade holster. That was actually the moment the mission had started to go sideways. She still didn’t know where the thugs had taken the thigh holster cause it wasn’t on her when she came too. Not something she needed to worry about, Leonora decided, shutting off the water and reaching for one of the thin regulation towels to dry herself walking back into the main room of her quarters scooping up the nipple rings as she went.

As Leonora finished drying her hair she looked in the mirror and allowed herself a moment to appreciate the fact that her red wavy hair had bounced back to its natural glory despite the fact that it was literally dragged through the mud and much worse throughout the course of her last mission. Tearing her eyes from her reflection Leonora fiddled with her nipple rings rolling the black pearls around the ring as she admired the golden ring before reattaching them feeling the familiar weight back on her chest Leonora moved to her drawers pulling one out and pulling out her battle dress before snatching up some boyshorts and a sports bra and pulling them on looking longingly at the outfit sitting on her bed after adjusting the undergarments Leonora reached for the first piece of her battle dress, the black bodysuit was a comforting weight in her hands as she traced the dark slate grey flamelike details on the fabric before pulling it over her head and starting the awkward half squat to click the bottom clasps into place after a brief wrestling match with the bodysuit and her own dignity Leonora quickly slipped on some black regulation socks and reached for her grey leather breeches and stepped into the tight pants pulling them up and reaching for the black skater skirt and pulling it over the breeches, the skirt had the same dark slate grey pattern as the body suit making it look like the skirt and the bodysuit were actually a dress. Clicking the black belt into place the silver buckle held the low hanging parts of the belt to the ones that rested on her hips. Flipping her long red hair over Leonora shrugged on the dual chest harness, the material crossing in between her shoulder blades before looping around her arms and resting on her shoulders like backpack straps, although there were no holsters attached to the harness yet. Pulling on her fingerless black tactical gloves Leonora pulled her knee high black combat boots on clicking the silver clasps into place Leonora reached for her tactical thigh holster securing it to her leg and slipping its vibroblade into the holster before locking the blade in place. Ignoring the grey bundle in her weapons draw Leonora stows other blades away in her boots one in the side of her left glove and one was stowed away in her bra like always. Finally Leonora grabs her holstered DC-17s and clipped them to her chest harness before turning to the mirror to look herself over locking eyes with herself and appreciating her unique eyes one was a piercing grey and the other a bright blue but you wouldn’t notice the difference unless you looked her in the eye and these days people rarely even spoke to her let alone look at her so Leonoras eyes were not exactly a well known feature.Turning on her heel Leonora made her way out the door towards the elevator “ First impressions girlie” she muttered to herself “First impressions”


	4. Waiting on the bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad batch learn Leonora's call-sign and Tech being Tech finds her file and the whole batch tries to learn what they can from the file, but that process is hindered by the fact that most of Phoenix's file is blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in the same twenty-four hour period as the first it still isn't beta read but I don't think that they'res anything majorly wrong if there is please let me know.

“Anything else we should know about this woman Commander?” Hunter asked, trying to fill the awkward silence left by the woman disconnecting from her call.  
“She is a Commander as you were told but some … complications made it so that she was pretty much removed from the front lines” Cody stated, turning to them,  
“But how do we know that she can fight?” Crosshair drawled twirling a toothpick.  
“I said she was removed from the front lines; not from the fight” Cody smirked just slightly before continuing “She did Shadow-ops for awhile before she became a tool for infiltration missions, That mission that she didn’t want to be pulled out of was a intel gathering mission on a new crime syndicate. For those, you don’t go in with the intent to fight but you know how to for the possibility that everything goes sideways” Cody finished  
“ Oh and her call-sign is phoenix” Cody added. The Crosshair and Hunter shared a look and tech furrowed his brows Call-sign? I thought nat-borns had names not call-signs   
“ Does she not have a name?” Tech ventured exchanging looks with his squad.  
“ Oh she has a name she just doesn’t tell people, but don’t take it personal no one here knows her real name” Cody said, looking around the crowded comm centre. After a moment of silence Cody continued “ Since she has to be debriefed you guys should wait in the barracks, sometimes she can get slightly distracted when it comes to new people. I’ll comm you when we’re on the way”   
“ Sounds good Commander ” Hunter replied, putting on his helmet as the rest of the team did the same with their helmets.   
“We’ll see you when your done” Hunter finished before leading his squad away  
“ Alright Tech spill it” Crosshair sneered “What are ya thinking”  
“I am thinking that it is quite peculiar for a nat-born to not have a name” Tech answered not looking up from his vambrace.   
“ Most nat-borns parade them like a badge of honour” He continued, still tapping away.  
“ She probably has her reasons for not telling people her name but even if she doesn’t it's not really our business” Hunter interjected, Keying open the barracks door. Wrecker went and flopped on one of the bunks causing it to creak under his weight Crosshair took his helmet off and climbed onto the top bunk crossing his legs. Tech sat down quietly at the end of a bunk and took out his data-pad, Hunter leaned against Techs bunk and set his helmet on the bunk behind him “ What are you doing now Tech?” Hunter asked   
“Trying to find some information on this phoenix character” Tech explained “ But her profile is mostly blacked out it doesn't even have a picture”   
“ Doesn’t have a picture?” Wrecker queried lifting himself into a sitting position lifting his helmet off of his head.  
“No picture” Tech confirmed turning the data-pad around. The page that Tech had pulled up had no picture as he said but it did have the woman's call-sign “Phoenix” indicating that they had the right file it also had a bunch of measurements the woman was 163 cm and weighed 53 kg, the file said she was 19 years of age.  
“She's underweight for her height” Tech mused “But I suppose It’s needed for her line of work”   
“What do you mean by that Tech?” Wrecker asked with a confused look on his face.  
“Exactly what I said Wrecker” Tech answered  
“ The commander said that she didn’t go into missions with the intent to shoot her way out, meaning that she needs to be small and quick to complete them” Tech paused   
“And considering her mission attire I’d say that being petite is an extra asset” He added thoughtfully.  
“What else do we know about this girl Tech?” Hunter asked, taking the data-pad from him.  
“Well if you scroll through the mission log it suggests that she's been a part of the GAR since she was 13, Extensive medical records as well but some of them are so patchy I can’t tell what the injury actually was” Tech babbled gesturing at the data-pad. Hunter scrolled through the Phoenix's file filing away tidbits of info for later she fought on Felucia. I wonder why the rest of the report is blacked out? A mechanic that's useful, up to date basic medical training that’s good…   
“She’s certainly been around the block a few times” Hunter stated handing the data-pad back to Tech, Turning to the bunk that Crosshair and Wrecker currently occupied he spoke again  
“ But I want to see her in action before I assume anything”   
“A wise decision in my opinion” Tech said, still scrolling through the file.


	5. Debriefing and the tale of the flaming shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonora reaches the comm centre and is debriefed by Cody before going to meet her new squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with a bit more sleep than the first couple of chapters hopefully it shows I did minimal editing but any editing is better than no editing am I right?
> 
> WARNINGS PLEASE READ - Descriptions of torture (nothing too graphic just naming torture techniques) Alcohol, Poker, Speakeasy ( Illegal liquor establishment popularised in america during the prohibition era) Concealed weapons mentioned, not so concealed weapon mentioned   
> Please let me know if I’ve missed anything!

Leonora walked swiftly through the base turning her vibro-blade over as she made her way to the comm room and she wondered I wonder what squad I’ve been assigned to? What type of squad are they? Will they like me? No she couldn’t control that so she wouldn’t worry… Yea, like that was gonna happen. She took a deep breath as the comm centre came into view, Debrief first then worry.

Leonora stood at the central table across from Commander Cody   
“ Mission report Phoenix” The Commander requested  
“ I did as suggested and went to the speakeasy” Leonora started “ After getting inside I found the head of the syndicate and eventually got a seat at the poker table by pretending to be a ambitious stripper” She continued after taking a quick look around the comm centre  
“ Continuing the ambitious stripper act I was able to pickpocket the data chip but before I could get out of the booth one of the thugs following the leader spilled a flaming shot on my thigh and in my haste to put the flames out I revealed my thigh holster causing the syndicate leader to order me to be sedated and before I could escape my head was slammed into the poker table causing me to lose consciousness” Leonora finished as Cody cut in  
“ Are you okay?” appreciating his concern Leonora nodded   
“ Of course I’m fine Commander it’s the nature of the job” She reassured waving away the concern.  
“ After I came to I was tied to a chair in the warehouse that we had scouted prior to the mission,They had removed my shoes and my thigh holster, They thought I was a spy and I guess they weren't that far off but I wouldn’t let them know that and so they attempted to torture the information out of me with methods including but not limited to Waterboarding, Electric shocks, and General beatings” Leonora locked eyes with the commander “ That’s when you called” She continued  
“After our call I incapacitated everyone present and got free of the chair, After that i talked to you again before exiting the building”   
“By…” The commander prompted. Leonora sighed ,  
“ By running through a window” She finished. The commander let a ghost of a smile cross his face before prompting the woman to continue “ What did you learn of the crime syndicate?” Leonora smirked before answering   
“ While they are a relatively new syndicate they have a lot of firepower and men but don’t overestimate them their work is amateurish and sloppy, they are trying to get into the spice business but they’ll probably contact the Pikes to try and get a kick to the finish line instead of building a spice ring from scratch” Leonora answered  
“ What do you mean by amateurish?” Cody inquired  
“ They don’t care if their seen and don’t exactly care how many witnesses they have to take out to get a job done” Leonora explained  
“ That is concerning” Cody mused “ Did they take the chip back?” he asked. Leonora pulled the vibro-blade she had been fidgeting with into view and struck the Butt of the handle against her palm causing the bottom panel to spring loose and allowing a small data-chip to fall into her hand “ Evidently not” Leonora chuckled flipping the bottom panel back into place as she offered Cody the chip, accepting the chip Cody grinned “ You always pull these things off Phoenix” Cody chuckled. Leonora flushed red before looking away in embarrassment, quickly Cody bought her attention back “ You need to meet your new squad follow me” he announced as he activated his comm “ We’ll be right there the debrief is over” he told whoever was on the other side of the call, pocketing the data-chip Cody walked briskly to the doors to the comm room and keyed in the access code causing the doors to open “ Come on then” he called back to Leonora as she tripped over her own feet attempting to follow, after righting herself Leonora quickly followed not wanting to keep her new squad waiting.


	6. A awkward first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonora and the bad batch finally meet! Awkwardness ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I found difficult to write so I’m sorry if it's hard to read  
> Warnings - STILL NOT BETA READ, Awkwardness that’s it but if you think I missed something please let me know

Hunters comm crackled to life, Cody’s voice came from the small contraption   
“ We’ll be right there the debrief is over” The call ended and the Bad Batch all put on their helmets, Crosshair hopped off of the bunk and Wrecker lurched off the bunk to stand beside the rest of his squad as Tech pocketed his datapad.  
“I guess it’s time to meet the bird” Crosshair drawled eyeing the door “ Wrecker do try not to scare her too bad like you did to the last person that tried joining our squad” Tech reminded sighing at the memory remembering how skittish the civvie mechanic had been, they didn’t last too long.” Cut the chatter guys” Hunter commanded “ They’re almost here” after hearing that Tech flicked the switch that started his glasses recording and intently stared at the door

Hunter could hear Commander Cody talking to the newbie “ Experimental Clone Force 99 they’re defective clones with desirable mutations” His companion must have given him a look that suggested that he needed to elaborate “ You’ll see” Cody reassured,   
“ Cut the chatter guys they’re almost here” The mechanisms in the door whirred as the Commander keyed in the access code “ They call themselves the Bad Batch” 

The door hissed open revealing Commander Cody and a pale redhead woman Tech’s eyes scanned the woman taking in the monochrome outfit that the woman wore, grey pants, black boots, and gloves, black ...Dress? With grey details, a Black belt with silver latches that looked like they were supposed to hold something, the harness that sat on her shoulders with two blasters attached, and of course the impressive thigh holster which Tech could only assume held a blade of some sort based off of the shape. “ Sergeant'' the Commander said, offering a hand to Hunter which the sergeant took before removing his helmet. The rest of the batch followed suit revealing their faces “Long time no see” Hunter said with a faint grin on his face “ Long time no see” Cody repeated grinning as well at the little joke   
“This is Phoenix, “ Cody said gesturing to the woman behind him, Phoenix walked forward on unsteady feet indicating that she was scared but her face said otherwise.   
“ Hey, Birdy!” Wrecker boomed, Wincing slightly Phoenix turned to Wrecker “Kia ora” she stated holding out a hand Wrecker took it and shook Phoenix’s hand almost pulling the poor girl off of her feet “ That’s Wrecker” Cody stated gesturing to the clone that was shaking the girl's hand “Pleasure to meet you Wrecker” The woman said warmly before retracting her hand. Tech stepped forward “Did you know that the Phoenix symbolizes rebirth and is technically immortal since when it reaches the end of its life it is reborn?” Tech inquired with a hopeful look in his eyes “ and that’s Tech” Cody added as the woman looked back at him. Tech extended his hand and after eyeing it warily she took it shaking it firmly before swiftly returning her hand to her side “ Nice to meet you Tech” Phoenix stammered   
“ And yes I did know that”   
“ He’s gonna ask you heaps of questions and he really has no filter but he always means well, I’m Sergeant Hunter” Regaining her composure Phoenix looked at Hunter  
“ Charmed Sergeant Hunter,” She said putting her hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet holding the Sergeants gaze until he gestured towards the last member of the bad batch “ That’s Crosshair as his name suggests he’s our squad's sharpshooter”   
Crosshair regarded the newcomer with his trademark scowl, toothpick in mouth, but instead of flinching the girl held his gaze and kept an expression of hard indifference. Cody looked between the sharpshooter and the redhead before interrupting the battle of wills “ Phoenix you will be joining Clone Force 99 for the time being”

Crosshair held the woman’s gaze, taking in her interesting eyes one gray and the other bright blue, he wondered what that was called having two different color eyes he’d ask tech later. “ Phoenix you will be joining Clone Force 99 for the time being” Crosshair looked at the commander as did Phoenix  
“ Do I have a set role Commander?” she asked turning to face Cody  
“I’m sure they’ll find a use for you” the Commander reassured clapping Phoenix on the back “ Go pack your stuff leave your blasters with your bag, meet us in the mess hall” Cody suggested “ Sure thing Commander I’ll see you there” She shifted her gaze to her new squad “ It was a pleasure meeting you guys,” she said taking one last sweeping look at the squad before exiting the room. Tech turned his glasses cam off before the Commander turned to them  
“Let's go to the mess hall I'm sure you want to discuss the newest edition to your squad”


	7. A awkward first encounter part two electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward first encounter from Leonora/Phoenix’s perspective with a packing montage at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was written at about one AM so cut me some slack Minimal editing still not Beta read we die like my will to be productive
> 
> Warnings - One mention of blood and just general awkwardness it's a pretty tame chapter

“ What’s the name of this squad Commander?” Leonora inquired, glancing around the empty hallway.  
“Experimental Clone Force 99 they’re defective clones with desirable mutations” Leonora looked at Cody with raised eyebrows, Defective clones? Leonora thought I would have thought that the Kaminoans wouldn’t of let them off Kamino  
“ You’ll see” Cody reassured, as he keyed open the door  
“They call themselves the Bad Batch” The Commander stated as the door opened with a hiss. One of the troopers wore a modified scout trooper helmet and had glasses, he was staring intently at Leonora seemingly drinking in her image. Leonora tried not to shiver as Cody stepped forward “ Sergeant” Cody greeted extending a hand towards the trooper with half a skull painted on his helmet, the sergeant took Cody’s hand shaking it firmly before letting go and removing his helmet the rest of his squad followed suit, Leonora had to control her face lest a surprised look cross it; They weren’t normal clone troopers. Leonora took in all of their faces trying not to be too obvious about it, The one that had the modified scout trooper helmet had brown hair and the glasses made his eyes look slightly too big. The one that wore a helmet with two aurabesh 9s on the top and a horned animal was much taller than the average clone trooper, his left eye was a milky white with scar tissue webbing out to the remains of his left ear. Trying not to shudder as she thought of how one could earn such a scar Leonora tore her eyes from the bulky clone to observe the trooper Cody had addressed as ‘sergeant’ his hair was scruffy and he had a red bandana tied around his head which had a small skull that matched the one on his right pauldron, his brown eyes were mesmerizing but his most prominent feature was his tattoo, the dark skull covered the left half of his face matching the white skull on his dark helmet. The last trooper stood on the side with a toothpick in his mouth and a disinterested look on his face, He had white hair and a crosshair tattoo around his right eye.  
“Long time no see,” the sergeant said with the ghost of a smile on his face.  
“Long time no see,” Cody replied, “This is Phoenix,” Cody gestured to Leonora who wobbled forward to stand beside the Commander, keeping her face indifferent with a hint of a scowl.  
“ Hey, Birdy!” the large trooper boomed. Cringing slightly at the loud noise Leonora had an internal battle  
“Kia ora” Shake his hand? No! You’re terrible with physical contact! Your touch starved ass is steering this ship and you need to get some control back! But against her better judgment, Leonora stuck out a hand. The large clone took it without hesitation and shook it roughly almost yanking Leonora off of her feet, scrunching up her toes for leverage Leonora managed to stay upright, HA! Your touch starved ass screwed you over that’s what you get! Leonora grimaced slightly.  
“ That’s Wrecker,” Cody informed her as the clone shook her hand.  
“Pleasure to meet you Wrecker,” She said, committing the name to memory before swiftly extracting her hand from the uncomfortable situation she had placed it in. The Trooper with glasses stepped forward “Did you know that the Phoenix symbolizes rebirth and is technically immortal since when it reaches the end of its life it is reborn?” the trooper inquired with a hopeful look in his eyes. Does he think I don’t know what my call sign is?  
“ and that’s Tech” Cody introduced the glasses-wearing Trooper who extended his right hand towards Leonora and after eyeing the offered appendage tentatively took his hand and shook it firmly before swiftly returning her hand to her side.  
“ Nice to meet you Tech” Leonora stammered out still trying to process the questions that had just been hurled at her “ And yes I did know that” She finished  
“ He’s gonna ask you heaps of questions and he really has no filter but he always means well, I’m Sergeant Hunter” regaining her composure Leonora looked at sergeant Hunter trying to find a place to focus on she settled with looking right between his eyes. Moving her hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet Leonora replied  
“ Charmed Sergeant Hunter” She continued to look at the sergeant until he gestured to the last trooper.  
“ That’s Crosshair as his name suggests he’s our squad's sharpshooter” Just like his tattoo Leonora thought acknowledging the sharpshooter with a small nod as she met his gaze. Crosshair scowled at her with a toothpick in his mouth But Leonora didn’t flinch away from the silent unspoken challenge and stared right back at Crosshair keeping her face a mask of indifference as she stared at the bridge of his nose.  
“ Phoenix you will be joining Clone Force 99 for the time being” Cody declared. Leonora turned back to the Commander.  
“ Do I have a set role Commander?” Phoenix inquired subtly wiping her hand on her skirt.  
“I’m sure they’ll find a use for you” Cody reassured clapping Leonora on the shoulder.  
“ Go pack your stuff leave your blasters with your bag, meet us in the mess hall” Cody continued with a warm smile.  
“ Sure thing Commander I’ll see you there” Leonora agreed turning back to the Bad Batch.  
“ It was a pleasure meeting you guys,” she said smiling as she took one last look at all of them, Before exiting the room.  
“Let’s go to the mess hall I'm sure you want to discuss the newest edition to your squad” Cody’s voice echoed from up the hall and Leonora hurried towards her quarters, reaching them quickly she ducked inside.

Leonora scooped up the bloodstained dress and slinky black undergarments and put them in the collection box along with the ridiculous shoes from her mission before grabbing her small rucksack and opening her drawers, First, she pulled out her underwear, putting the collection of panties, socks, and bras in the rutsack first before throwing her P.T kit on top. Leonora reached for her piercings box shaking it slightly the contents shifted inside the box with delicate chimes of metal hitting metal. She set the box down gently on top of her P.T gear before reaching for her backup Battledress and her back up pants, Tucking the clothes around the piercing box she grabbed her sleep clothes and used them to wrap the grey cloth bundle ignoring the ratling that came from the bundle as she put the cloth bundle in the rutsack, adding her datapad and toiletries bag Leonora removed her holstered DC-17s from her harness and added them on top of the mostly cloth pile and closed the rucksack grabbing her modified bo staff and threading it through the straps of the rucksack she leaned her meager belongings against the wall taking in the barren room before leaving her quarters and moving towards the mess hall.


	8. The Heterochromic Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The bad batch waits in the mess for Phoenix before moving to get ready for a patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Phoenix starts to warm up to the batch in this one so hooray!  
> Warnings - Mentions of alcohol, Is heterochromia a trigger? Let me know if I’ve missed anything
> 
> Still not Beta read

Chapter 8: The Heterochromic Bird  
Bad Batch P.O.V  
Summary: The bad batch waits in the mess for Phoenix before moving to get ready for a patrol.

Notes: Phoenix starts to warm up to the batch in this one so hooray!  
Warnings - Mentions of alcohol, Is heterochromia a trigger? Let me know if I’ve missed anything

Still not Beta read

The bad batch sat at a table in the far corner of the mess hall “ Hey, Tech” Crosshair drawled twirling his toothpick.  
“ Yes, Crosshair” Tech replied tapping away on his datapad.  
“ What do you call it when someone has two different colored eyes?” Crosshair inquired, slipping the toothpick back into his mouth.  
“ Heterochromia Iridium” Tech answered “You noticed it as well, didn't you?” Tech ventured, Crosshair nodded.  
“Notice what?” Wrecker asked looking between his two brothers with a quizzical look on his face. Tech turned to Wrecker.   
“ Our new teammate has Heterochromia Iridium” He explained “ Meaning her eyes are different colors” He elaborated upon seeing Wrecker's clueless face.  
“Does that mean I have Heterochromia something?” Wrecker asked pointing to his one milky white eye, blinking Tech considered the question “ Heterochromia Iridium affects the iris, as you’re whole eye is white including the iris and pupil so I would think not” Tech answered as Cody slid onto the bench nursing a cup of caff. Hunter watched the door as the mechanisms sounded and the door opened to reveal Phoenix after locating their table she steadily made her way over to them.   
“ Hey guys” she greeted the group as she slid on the bench next to Cody.  
“ Ah you’re here that crime syndicate you pissed off has a bounty on your head by the way” Cody announced going back to his caff, Phoenix sighed “ Well great” she declared looking thoroughly disinterested by the whole thing with only a slight hint of annoyance present in her expression before adding “ How many bounties is that again?” she sighed “ I’ve lost track of all of the people I’ve pissed off” Cody set his cup on the table and cleared his throat “ Sergeant, you are going on patrol with your squad” He stated, no room for negotiating “ It’s the daylight hours so hopefully you won’t run into too much trouble” he added.   
“ Does that include Birdy?” Wrecker asked, gesturing to Phoenix.  
“ She’s a part of your squad isn't she?” Cody answered, glancing at Hunter.  
“ Yes, she is commander” Hunter confirmed “ So Phoenix are you up for a patrol?” he queried, looking at the redhead next to Cody.  
“ As I’ll ever be sir” Phoenix responded, straightening up and cracking her neck.  
“ Well then get going, Commander Fox will assign you a section to patrol,” Cody said standing up from the table “ I have to go fill out some reports” He continued, “ Safe Patrol”   
He called over his shoulder as he left the mess.   
“ Shall we?” Hunter invited as the bad batchers all stood up, following suit Phoenix stood up.  
“ Lead the way Sergeant”

“ Glad to hear that your mission was a success Commander” Commander Fox addressed Phoenix “ Though not without complications I hear?” Fox prompted.  
“Complications? What complications?” Phoenix bantered with an innocent expression.  
“ That incy wincy snag of you being held captive in a warehouse” Fox deadpanned.  
“ Oh, that!” Phoenix chuckled, “ That just made it interesting” She finished with a smirk.  
“ It sure was interesting watching you run to base in heels” Commander Thire snarked from around the corner.   
“ It sure was interesting seeing you drunk dance at 79s Thire” Phoenix called out to the clone hiding around the corner, a chuckle could be heard from around the corner, and Fox sniggered at his vod. The batchers looked at their newest member, Wrecker had a large smile on his face and Tech observed the casual banter between Phoenix and the coruscant guard commanders. She cleared her throat,  
“Cody says that we’ve got a patrol” she prompted Fox.  
“ Ah yes, you’re in this sector” Fox confirmed handing a data-pad to Phoenix, after briefly looking it over she handed the data-pad to Hunter.   
“ A pretty tame sector Commander” She mused.  
“ Indeed” he answered “ But you’re the one who pissed off another crime syndicate” He finished handing a small bead to Phoenix. “ It’ll activate if you don’t check-in” He added. Noticing the confused looks of the Bad Batch Phoenix held the bead up to the light.  
“ Tracker” She explained, Tech nodded with understanding, and the bad batch returned to looking over the data-pad. A slow sector is mostly abandoned with a few bars, not likely to be problematic.   
“ I’ll go prep” Phoenix locked eyes with Commander Fox with a slightly tilted head, with a slight nod he addressed the group.   
“ Go prep you aren’t due for patrol for a couple of minutes If anything happens call it in” Fox finished and the group walked away.   
“ What prep do you need to do Commander?” Hunter asked Phoenix   
“ Just attach the tracker” She replied, rolling the small bead between her fingertips.  
“ You can do that in our barracks, we'll conduct weapon checks while you deal with the tracker” Tech added squinting at the bead in Phoenix’s hand.   
“ Of course that sound’s great” Phoenix returned with a tight smile. The bad batch continued to walk to their barracks with the newest member visibly shifting apart from the group with a flushed face, an indicator of embarrassment, Tech furrowed his brows trying to understand why the redhead had become uncomfortable. 

The group reached the barracks and Phoenix darted off to the refresher, The rest of the batch exchanged looks before removing their helmets and sitting down to check their weapons. A sound of metal hitting the flood sounded from the refresher, Hunter listened closely and heard the sound of fabric rustling and the pop of what he could only assume were clasps. Turning back to his weapon Hunter checked the safety but couldn’t help hearing a pop followed by the delicate clink of metal before a snap of metal locking back into place. A few minutes later Phoenix emerged from the refresher but her clothing had slightly shifted during her time away.   
“ Tracker secure?” Tech queried looking up from his DC-17s.  
“ Yup all secure” The woman returned sitting down on the floor beside them and pulling the vibroblade out of her thigh holster and twirling it through her fingers. Tech wanted to question why she had to attach a tracker in the refresher but came to the conclusion that it must have been because the woman wasn’t comfortable around them yet.


	9. Prep for patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonora about to Katniss Everdeen the wall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Undressing (Partial nudity), Nipple rings, Weapons ( star wars equivalent Vibro blade, rifle, Blasters) Sorry the chapters are so short!

Leonora rushed into the refresher closing the door behind her she balanced the tracking bead on the edge of the sink before removing her belt and letting it drop to the floor with a loud clang as the buckle hit the ground, She continued slipping out of her skirt and pulling her breeches to her knees and wrestled briefly with the clasps of the bodysuit before they popped open, pulling the article of clothing over her head she let it drop on top of her belt before pulling the cups of her sports bra to rest above her breasts. Grasping the metal firmly Leonora popped open her right nipple ring and scooping up the tracker she clumsy fumbled with it before threading it onto the ring and returning the ring to the piercing and snapping the clasp back together. She pulled her bra back down over her chest and quickly pulled her bodysuit back on, after a brief wrestle with the clasps of her bodysuit she pulled her breeches up and stepped into her skirt before pulling her belt around her waist and closing the buckle with a click. Leonora brushed herself off and straightened her skirt slightly before exiting the refresher. Her new squad was diligently checking their weapons.   
“ Tracker secured?” Tech asked her, Looking up from his DC-17s.   
“Yup all secure” She confirmed sitting down on the floor beside the group, She pulled her vibroblade from the tactical holster on her left thigh and twirled it between her fingers gauging the weight. She watched Crosshair as she did so observing the lanky clone as he checked his rifle over. Returning to the task at hand Leonora balanced her vibroblade on her index finger and watched it balance, once she was satisfied with how the knife was weighted she palmed the blade as she looked around the room. As she scanned the room she found a break in the walls metal panelling, Bingo. Leonora stood up and walked to the far side of the room and eyed the panel break. Hunter watched all of this while he checked his Vibroblade, Leonora grasped the knife’s handle and arced her arm over her shoulder, and let go of the vibroblade. It spun through the air before slipping right between the panels. The batch looked between the vibroblade and Leonora with questioning gazes.  
“ What did that wall ever do to you sweetheart?” Crosshair asked with raised eyebrows. Leonora wrinkled her eyebrows, Sweetheart?. She relaxed her face as she walked to retrieve the vibroblade.  
“I didn’t have any malicious intent against this wall” She deadpanned “ I was practising my aim since I haven’t used this since my last field op” She pulled the blade from the wall with ease and ran her fingers over where it had been. “See? Not a scratch” Leonora announced walking back to her spot on the floor.  
“ But surely you would have trained between missions?” Tech asked looking at Leonora as he holstered his weapons. Leonora laughed,  
“There isn’t exactly a ‘between missions’ for me, it’s always go, go, go” she answered. “ any new skill I needed I was always told that the GAR believed very heavily in learning on the job” Leonora giggled reminiscing about past missions.  
“ What’s funny?” Tech asked, glancing around the room.  
“ Oh just remembering this time I had to blow up a spice warehouse” Leonora giggled again “ The doors had so many security measures that I gave up and went through the vents, They were so high they probably couldn’t have operated the doors if their lives depended on it” she sighed lost in the memory “ After the guard got them all out that place went off like a firecracker”   
“Oh great” Crosshair drawled “ Another pyromaniac”   
“ You like blowing stuff up?” Wrecker boomed  
“ Depends on what I'm blowing up” Leonora answered, holstering her vibroblade. Turning to his vod wrecker chuckled,   
“I like her!”  
“ Glad to hear it Wrecker” Hunter cut it “ Now if we’re all ready I’d like to go on that patrol”


End file.
